Harry Potter and the Time of the Past
by Lord umbrex
Summary: AU...A wizard, with unspeakable power, finally tells the real story. A story of hate, love, and loss. But as his story ends, our story just begins.
1. Biography

**Disclaimer: It's all J.K.R's.**

**Harry Potter and the Time of the Past**

**It's funny how stories could get misconstrued over the years. People think they know my history. They gathered information from the papers, or even my friends, but they have no idea what really happened. They would never be able to fathom how I got here.**

**Here I am, twenty-five years later writing the true story of my legacy. This is how it all went down. It's a story about hate, love, loss, but most of all; Greatness.**

**My aunt abandoned me at St. Jerome's orphanage in London. It was ancient; dating back to the 1600's. Being run by an old man named Sebastian Duncan, the place seemed like the perfect orphanage. Or however perfect an orphanage could be. That, however, couldn't be farther from the truth.**

**Sebastian beat and took advantage of all the kids in his grasp. The place stunk with fear. Only one child, out of the many that's passed through the walls, has escaped Duncan's beatings. The boy, who escaped Duncan, was none other then me. **

**I remember the night he came in my room. I levitated the desk and knocked him down with it. Calling me a freak, the guy ran out of the room, leaving only his pride and a trail of urine. **

**It wasn't long after that, when I found out I was a wizard. Rubeus Hagrid came and gave me a letter. For a man his size, it was awkward to see him crying. I paid no attention to him, and to this day still don't know why he was crying. **

**The elation I felt finally knowing what I was. I always knew I was special. Ever since I was six I had the ability to speak with snakes. I found out later on it wasn't a common ability. Even now, I only know of two people in the world who know how.**

**My next great excitement came when I bought my first wand. The musk of the shop still lingers in my nostrils. The memory forever ingrained into my head.**

_**"This wand," Ollivander said walking over to the window, and grabbing the ebony wand on the purple pillow. "Was made over 300 years ago by my Grandfather. Thirteen and a half inches, ebony, and Phoenix feather. It is a very powerful wand, son. Take it and give it a whirl."**_

**The power I felt from that wand was startling. It gave me a rush that none other did. I thought it was too sweet to last, but the feeling grew as I matured. As my magic grew, the feeling intensified. If I would have taken the Holly and Phoenix feather wand that I tested before the ebony wand, I might not be the person I am today.**

**Before learning of my wizarding heritage, I was intrigued by the world of literature. So, of course, I was enthralled in the ancient tomes the magic world had to offer. During the summer before my first year at Hogwarts, I read the course books from 1st year to 3rd. I had an ace up my sleeve going into school. That ace would keep me ahead of everyone in my year; an ace that made me, as some said, the 8th wonder of the world. **

**I met my first friend, and right hand man, Theodore Nott during my first year at Hogwarts. A brilliant wizard in his own right, I greatly respected him from the get go. Theo knew in the back of his mind that I would be forever greater then him, so he dedicated himself in being a good enough wizard for me to socialize with. For a while, he was the only other Slytherin I didn't look down upon. **

**By the end of the year I had the respect from all the teachers of Hogwarts. I was top in the classes, and knew more then most 5th years. My power attracted the power hungry. My knowledge attracted the bookworms. My social skills attracted friends, even those who hated Slytherins. And my good looks attracted girls. I was on the fast track to success. The only problem was, no one knew what path I was taking. **


	2. Marzitas

**Disclaimer:** All J.K.R's…not mine.

**Author's note:** Ok, just so you all know…This is just a few clippings from the book the character is writing. Not the actual story itself.

Harry Potter and the Time of the Past 

**The summer after my first year was when I first delved into the dark arts. I entered the darkness known as Knockturn Alley on my twelfth birthday. The items I got that day, save one, have long since been destroyed. An athame with an emerald snake in its hilt was the only thing that stayed with me from that day. The books, the potions, and even the darkness have long since left me. But that athame has stayed. Forever bound as my most prized possession. Some would call me weird for this. After all, the athame only cost a few galleons. But what people don't understand is that it's not the athame that is important, but what's _inside_ the said athame that is. **

**Second year was filled with wonder and intrigue. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, then after only one attack on a pitiful cat, closed right up. No mudbloods, or even humans were attacked. But that wasn't what intrigued me. It was the fact that the Chamber of Secrets _was_ real that did. The only problem was figuring out where it was located. Due to a rather ingenious ploy during my 5th year, I finally found out just where the chamber was.**

**During the time of panic while the Chamber was open, most thought Draco Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. I guess one could see the thought in that. After all, his family had been in Slytherin for generations. But he hadn't the knowledge, or the skill, to be the heir. In truth, other then a large fortune, the only thing the blond haired wizard had was my gratitude when he died. But I'm getting ahead of myself with that. **

**Theodore, my ever-so-wealthy best friend, gave me another tome about the ancient Dark Lord Camarzitas. He had given me a book about the powerful wizard for a Christmas present our first year. The man who lived over two thousand years ago immediately enthralled me. I've always wondered if Theo had any idea the books that he gave me would add fuel to the already burning fire in my soul. Modeling a name after the dark lord, I took the name of Marzitas while in Theo's company. For a while, he was the only one who called me that. But a few years later, the whole world knew that name. What they didn't know however, was my real name.**

**Second year was also when I began to stretch my horizons. I brought up the idea of becoming animagus' to Theo: an idea, which with my knowledge and research, Theo saw to fruition. I, however, never did morph into an animal. **

**During my trips to the Hogwarts Library I always saw one girl. She was a Gryffindor by the name of Hermione Granger. She hadn't many friends, but her mind was second only to mine. I met my intellectual match in the muggleborn witch. This spark of respect would later force me, quite literally, into writing this. **


End file.
